


Where Do We See Ourselves in Five Years?

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Series: What Happens in Hell [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: A bit of flash-forward for the What Happens in Hell series, focused mainly on Crellie but Destiel and Sabriel are mentioned. Set during 10.5 Fan FictionWritten for the conversation prompt:"You really love her don't you?""Was it that obvious?"





	

"You really love her don't you?"

"Was it that obvious?"    
  
Sam and Dean had been investigating a case of a missing woman when they'd realized that the school the woman worked at was holding a musical.    
  
Oh god, they were gonna need backup.    
  
Sam immediately questioned the idea, "I know we need help, but do you really wanna bother them ?"    
  
Dean shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she'll like it here, besides the students will help out with the twins." He said as he dialed 666.   
  
*****   
  
Sterling and Celeste ran through the doors to the auditorium, followed by Crowley, Ceby, and Elizabeth.    
  
"Hey! Y'all get back here right now!" Ellie said walking towards the stage.   
  
The twins giggled and ran back to her, "Okay Mommy."    
  
The twins were almost to their third birthdays, but Elizabeth still looked 27 and Ceby hasn't grown either.    
  
Several of the girls that were in the play turned to the little kids that were running to them. One of them understood, "Oh my god!"    
  
All of her friends immediately asked, "What?"   
  
"That's Elizabeth and Cerberus!"    
  
Ellie waved and laughed, "Yep, and these two cuties are my tiny humans. Well, I guess they aren't really human, more like three-fourths demon one-fourth angel." She picked up Sterling and smiled at Crowley as he picked up Celeste.   
  
The twins smiled and waved at the people that were up on the stage. "Hi! I'm Sterling, and this is Scarlet."   
  
All of the girls waved back and smiled, one of them walked up and asked, "Are you really Elizabeth?"   
  
Ellie looked proud of herself, "Yep, Chuck kinda ruined my way of proving it, though, nothing you'd know about me that a cosplayer wouldn't."   
  
The girl nodded, "Cosplayers can't make wings appear out of thin air."    
  
Ellie smiled and made her true form appear.    
  
Everyone stared at her wings as Sterling and Celeste giggled and reached for them. Ellie held Sterling out at arm's length so he couldn't reach and stuck her tongue out at him.    
  
He kept giggling and said, "Mommy, are your wings fuzzy?"   
  
Ellie nodded, "Yep, really fuzzy." She said as she moved him closer to her so he could feel her wings. Crowley stepped closer so Celeste could reach too and both of the twins were laughing, but before Sterling could say anything Ellie looked at the girl that she'd been talking to and added, "They're going through their 'why' phase, they're so adorable."    
  
Sterling tilted his head and asked, “Mommy, why are your wings so fuzzy?”

Ellie bounced him in her arms and said, “ First of all, because I’m Hufflepuff. Secondly, because I said so.”

“What houses are Scarlet and I in?” 

“Well, I don’t know.” Elizabeth turned to Crowley and asked, “What do you think?”

He shrugged and said, “Well, we don’t know yet. We can’t know for sure until you’re eleven, but my money’s on Gryffindor.”

Sam smiled and said, “You know, Dean and I are Gryffindors too!”

Celeste giggled and asked, “Why?”

Dean smirked and laughed a little before saying,”Because we’re very brave. Just like why your dad’s Slytherin, cause he’s a jerk.” Dean said glaring at Crowley.

“And because Lucky the Leprechaun has to wear green, right?” Ellie smiled knowing that she and her kids were the only people that could say that without getting killed. 

Crowley paid no attention to what Dean had said but smiled at Ellie and his kids and said, “Yes, and I’d be lost without my Hufflepuff.” He looked at Sterling and before he could ask, “Your mother’s a Hufflepuff because she’s so beautiful, and loyal, and very good at prioritizing food over damn near everything.” 

Ellie laughed and turned away and looked at the ground. 

“Mommy, why is your face bright red?” Celeste asked giggling because she already knew the answer. 

Ellie looked back up at her daughter and said, “Shut your face, tiny non-human.” 

Sterling defended his sister simply by asking, “Why?”

Ellie decided to start avoiding the conversation and instead turned to the girl that seemed to be in charge of the musical and asked, “What’re y’all doing that’s making my dad freak out so much?”

“Uh, we’re holding a musical that’s based on the Supernatural books?”

Ellie smiled and questioned, “What’re your ships?”

“Destiel, Sabriel, and Crellie.” 

Crowley smiled at Marie and said, “Great job saving the best for last.”

“Good, most of my favorites and none of the ones I hate, wise choice on your part otherwise I’d have burnt the building down by now.”

“Oh, and Ceby with a bunch of bacon.” 

Ceby immediately jumped up and ran over towards the girl that said bacon. She kneeled down next to him and pet him. “Sorry Ceby, we don’t have any bacon for you.” 

“Why?” Sterling and Celeste asked in unison. 

Ellie turned to Crowley and smiled before turning to Sam and Dean and saying, “I don’t see how you think we’re supposed to help.” 

“I don’t know, this is just weird. We thought you’d enjoy being here, all of these people are freaking obsessed with proving how much you and Crowley freaking love each other, and how happy you two are, and they're trying to do the same thing with me and Cas and it’s weird!” 

The girl that was in charge of the musical rolled her eyes and said, “At least we have a clue what’s going on with you!” The girl glared over at Nick and asked, “Seriously bitch, what even is your sexuality?”

Nick shrugged, “What?”

“Well, other than the thing with Deevi we have no clue what’s been going on with your love life. Give us details man!”

“Oh right, Deevi. Well, remember how she was cheating on me?” The girl that had been asking questions nodded, along with a few of the people on stage as they sat down to listen. “Well guess who the other guy is?”

There was a loud crashing behind the main doors to the auditorium, and an old friend of Nick and Ellie’s tripped his way through the door and towards Nick.

“Okay-”

“Hi Captain Jack!” Ellie said as Sterling as Celeste waved at the new face. “How’ve ya been?”

Jack was still panting and nodded, “Yeah, hi Ellie. I’m fine. Give me second.” He looked up and pointed and Nick and said, “But you need to stop talking for a minute.” Everyone sat in silence for a moment while he caught his breath. “Okay, now, couple things. First of all, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend. Second, if I knew she was dating  _ you _ , I would’ve spent a  _ lot  _ more time trying to flirt with you. Lastly,” He turned to Ellie and said, “it has been my honor to drag your brother out of the closet, but I really need to get going.” 

With that, he gave Ellie a small hug, waved at Sterling and Celeste, and smacked Nick’s ass on the way back out from where he’d ran in.

Nick blushed and said, “So, yeah. Does that help explain that situation to ya’ll?”

A bunch of the girls nodded absently while staring at the door, but Ellie was quick to restart the conversation. “You need to tell him he can’t do that.”

“What?”

“It’s a lesson for Sterling and Celeste. You can’t smack somebody’s ass until you’re married.”

Sterling tilted his head and said, “Or unless you’re with a pizza man or a babysitter.” 

“GABE!”

“What’s up?” Gabe asked appearing right next to Ellie. He read the look on her face and said, “Wait, aren’t you proud. I didn’t assume your children would be straight. I’m an equal opportunity granduncle dammit.” He then turned to Sam and threw his arms open, "Honey, I'm back!" 

Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said, “Whatever Gabe, just don’t be showing them porn. You can introduce them to fanfiction, but you can’t let them watch porn.”

“Why?”

Ellie avoided answering Gabe by saying, “Well, anyway, how’s the musical going?”

“Oh, it’s going well, just our teacher went missing awhile ago.” 

“Where there flowers around the area?”

“Well, yes. Now that you mention it there were purple flowers around.”

“Well, great.”

“What?”

“I know now what we must do.” 

“Why?”


End file.
